Both Alike In Dignity
by The.InZombiac
Summary: Young and alone, Mokuba and Seto take a step into a life at the orphanage. Their stay there gives them an encounter with a girl not so different from themselves, Yukiko Nakamura OC
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters. Only my OCs.

Please let me know what you think of this story.  
Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

* * *

They stood hand in hand as the wind blew. Doing nothing but staring at the building before them. Two boys, none yet in their teens. The older of the two just about ten. His younger brother, four. He didn't know much about the workings of the world he and his brother were just thrown into but he knew one thing: they were alone now and more than ever his brother _needed _him. Bravely and quite noble he took on the position of being his brother's guardian. Mentally vowing to protect him at any cost, making sure no harm came his way.

For a moment his young blue eyes just laid on the building, reading over and over the words on it 'Domino City Orphanage'. He sighed lightly, his attention suddenly drawn to his younger brother, he looked scared. The large violet eyes tearing up, it was clear he was confused and wanted his father but knew he couldn't have him. Feeling his older brother's eyes on him he turned his head to catch the blue caring eyes. He blinked, allowing the tears to fall down his small round cheeks, "Se..." he spoke softly stopping as he felt a lump form in his throat. Before he could say anything else he felt the squeeze of his brother's hand on his own followed by the warm gentle comforting words and the faintest of smiles, "Don't worry Mokie...everything will be alright." His words said rather confidently though inside he was nervous, scared and worried. Mokie found instant comfort in his brother's words, nodding softly he sniffled finding himself asking, "Promise Seto?" Seto gave a nod of his own giving the tiny hand another squeeze, "Come on." They walked to the building, Mokie unaware of the weight he had placed upon Seto yet Seto more than willing to bear it; especially for his brother.

* * *

She sat there, her face resting in her little palm as her eyes inattentively scanned the floor. She was the smallest one in the room but, of course, she was; she was surrounded by adults. She was nine, long black hair, deep brown eyes and that bored expression. She wondered why the adults were here, running around dealing with her _kind_. They had families to get to - unlike her. They had homes - unlike her. They were loved by someone - unlike her. She sighed, feeling a bit envious of all of them yet she was glad she didn't possess the chains they did. She could make herself go missing and no one would care - she could do what she wanted whenever she wanted and nothing was better than that - or at the least that what she tricked herself into believing. Occasionally, she entertained herself with the thought of what it would be like to have a family but would soon push it away. Family was a conflicting topic for her. _It doesn't matter_, she thought, her eyes giving the room another scan before standing up. "Where do you think you're going, Yukiko?" The abrupt voice asked grabbing her attention.

Quietly, she turned her head to the woman behind the desk. "Anywhere." She spoke nonchalantly giving a blank stare. "Anywhere doesn't answer my question." The woman assumed an annoyed tone. The annoyance pleased rather entertained Yukiko, she smirked to herself before replying, "Pick a place and have fun." She chuckled devilishly before beginning to walk out the room. As soon as she reached the doorway to the next room the creak of the main entrance door opening hit her ears. That creak forced her eyes over to the area. She blinked staring curiously at the two boys that stood there hand in hand. Studying them for a moment, her brown eyes reading every subtle movement they made even if they didn't know they had moved. The taller one had brown hair and blue eyes while the younger black hair and violet eyes. At first glance she wouldn't have thought of them as siblings then further examination of the boys brought the assumption of friends. She eyed their hand, the older's tightly clamped around the younger's. They were close but too close for any common friendship, "Brothers.." She mumbled to herself, frowning, before she left the room.

"Hello." The woman behind the desk said her tone rather invitingly yet her inviting voice wasn't enough to make the boys leave the doorway. She assumed they were second guessing their decision to be there.

His blue eyes carefully stared at the woman behind her desk; it took a long minute for his lips to finally move as he drew the one simple word from his mouth, "Hi..." That 'hi' sounding so tiny it was almost humorous.

Seeing they were hesitant to move any closer the woman stood up and slowly made her way towards them. She took easy, careful steps towards the boys, fearful they would runway. Her action made Seto visibly tense up. Mokie noticed this, knowing his brother tensed made him clutch on to Seto's hand even more. Seto gave the smaller hand a squeeze in attempt to calm down Mokie but himself as well.

"What are you boys doing here?" She asked sweetly, soothingly, like a mother´s voice. The soothing tone comforted yet saddened Seto, bringing back the bittersweet memories of his own mother. Lost in complete silence, he breathed through his mouth, letting a soft breath out and taking one in. "...We...I heard this is where kids go...when they have no one..." Gradually his voice revealed a hidden sadness.

The woman became silent for a second before giving them a light smile, "Yes, you would co-" Her words were cut short by Seto's. This time he spoke with more strength in his voice, "You're not going to separate us…" He meant it as a question but found himself telling her that's not happening. There was a soft hint of fear in his eyes that made the woman understand, "No, no. We won't separate you two." She responded reassuringly. Seto nodded holding dearly to Mokie's hand. Without any further question she told the boys to follow her. She figured she would give them a room and something to eat. She wanted to make them feel at ease before getting any information.

She lead them to an empty room, Seto couldn't help but notice the white and pale blue linoleum floors. His eyes scanned around, eyeing the children that were in the game room. Walking further down the hallway she stopped at a plain wooden door. "Here we are." She said placing her hand on the knob of the door and opening it. On the other side was a plain room, two beds, carpeted floor, a dresser with six drawers and one window facing the outside. "You two will be staying in here. I will arrange to get the two of you clothes and shoes, all the things you two need. Now, are you boys hungry?" She looked from either boy. Seto turned his head to Mokie, mentally asking him 'Are you?' Mokie nodded softly. "Yes." Seto murmured to her, she smiled, "Follow me to the kitchen."

* * *

_She _sat in her chair softly poking at the object before her. "Yukiko...stop poking at your food." An elder woman said glancing back at her. "You call this food?" She mumbled lowly to herself.

"Sonya." Another voice caught their attention. "Ah, hello, Mrs. Taylor and who have we got here?" Sonya smiled, though she was the oldest in the room Sonya's smile shone as if she were young again. "This is…." Mrs. Taylor looked down at the boys beside her. "I'm Seto and this is my brother Mokuba." He said giving a light introduction. Sonya's smile grew, "Pleased to meet you two. What can I do for you boys?" She asked. "Sonya, can you whip something up for the boys to eat." Mrs. Taylor asked her, she nodded and started looking through the fridge.

_Her _eyes were locked on them. Narrowing slightly as she turned away, a pang of jealousy hit her. "Tch…" she hopped up from her seat and left. Making her way to the outside where some other kids played. She walked passed them, ignoring the children. Their laughter annoyed her. She walked to the very edge of the playground to where the vegetation was highest, there in the gate unseen and unnoticed was a hole, big enough for her to squeeze through. She ran away from the orphanage.

Back inside the boys found themselves being interviewed by Mrs. Taylor, giving her the information Seto found necessary to them. After, they were allowed to walk freely about the orphanage. Hand in hand the boys wandered around. Seto let out a breath of air through his nostrils, it wasn't home...but it would do. His cerulean eyes inspecting everything almost as if he were looking for something, anything that would give him a familiar feeling of comfort. The way his own home had once given him. Though not surprised when finding nothing he still felt a heavy disappointment. It were as if a long awaited realisation had finally hit his heart, _this was not a dream; this was real. They were really alone. _He swallowed feeling a lump form in his throat as a heated sensation covered his face, watching his vision slowly blur. He fought the urge, he didn't cry at the funerals - why cry now?

Yukiko hugged her knees, sitting by the edge of a river just right below a highway bypass. This is were she felt comforted though it wasn't something she would ever admit. In her mind and in the eyes of everyone else she felt no pain, she knew nothing of pain. She was one who lived in the orphanage longer than anyone else. Being young when brought in others figured she didn't know what had happened to her parents but she knew what had happened. She stared at the water, listening to it she closed her eyes and let a deep breath out. Untangling her arms from her knees she laid back on the grass.

* * *

Two weeks later they seemed okay with their stay at the orphanage, it wasn't long before Seto's high intelligence was recognized and suitable adopters had their eye on him. Only problem was none wanted to take in more than one child especially when the other didn't prove as brilliant as the first. Seto didn't seem to care how many people he turned down if none were willing to take Mokuba along with him he wanted no business with them. Soon more or less he began ignoring them, keeping his focus on the only person that mattered. To pass the oncoming days the boys played chess, Seto winning almost every game but throwing some just to see Mokuba smile.

"Knight to queen's bishop three." Seto said placing the knight on the square. Mokuba made his move then Seto made another move. Kids began to circle them watching interested in the game. Brown eyes secretly watched from a distance, studying the strategies each seemed to play. Seto quickly ended the game receiving a small applause right after. The other children walked away as the boys started a new game.

Half way through the game Seto felt as if someone were watching, he looked around to see no one, shrugging he glanced back at the board. She walked up to the table just watching the game. It didn't take much for Seto to find a flaw in Mokuba's defense, crippling his pieces. Silently she looked at Mokuba who looked as if he didn't know what to do. She tapped him and leaned down whispering softly into his ear. Mokuba looked at the board and smiled, grabbing his bishop and placing it down, checking Seto's king forcing him to move to another square. Mokuba moved up his rook checking him again, Seto moved his king. After two more checking moves Mokuba was able to mate him. Smiling proudly at his victory, he turned to look at the girl who helped him but somewhere during their moves she had slipped off. Seto and Mokuba looked around to see where she could have gone but she was no where. "Who was she?" Mokuba asked. Seto shrugged,"I dunno but...that was good." He said looking at the board, he was interested in how she found a weakness in his defense that he didn't see.

On the t.v a popular children's show started. Mokuba jumped up and ran to the couch, watching intently. Seto kept his eyes on the board, a glint of interest shone in them. He slowly raised his hand tipping over his king. Without realisation in the boy a growing curiosity towards the girl.


	2. Little Interactions

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters. Only my OCs.

Please let me know what you think of this story.  
Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

**Updates:** About them, I'm going to try updating at the very least once a week. If I can't I'll update as soon as I possibly can and it would probably be about two chapters, that, of course, is if I can.

Thank you.

* * *

It was about a month or so after the chess game since she had her first interaction with the brothers. Seto's interest diminished but not completely. Yukiko wasn't the easiest to find. It seemed her presence was rare. He caught a glance at her from time to time but it lasted only but a second. All he could find out about her was she wasn't one who socialized with others, a loner who somehow managed to instill either a respect or fear into the other children probably by the fact that out of all of them she was found in more trouble. This he overheard a couple of the adults saying.

_"It's no wonder she's never gotten adopted."_

_"That girl is no good, by the time she's 18 the streets of Domino are going to see Hell..."_

Their words made him wonder what she could've done to anger the adults. He shrugged it off, _it's not my business_, he thought. And yet, it peaked a natural curiosity. He walked over to his brother in the sandbox, "Hey Mokie." He smiled at him, "What are you making there?" He stared at the pile of sand Mokuba has assembled. Mokuba smiled up at Seto, "I made a racecar track!" He grinned showing it off. Seto chuckled, "It looks great, Mokie. Good job." Seto kneeled down into the sand, "Can I play with you?" he asked, his hands lightly touching over the sand. Mokuba nodded rapidly, "Yes!" They happily played with each other.

A couple minutes later another boy ran up to them. Mokuba was the first to look at him, he smiled, a friendly smile. Seto, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes a bit. "Hi. Wanna play?" Mokuba asked. The boy nodded then sat in the said, "What's this?" he inquired pointing at the sand track. "It's our racecar track." Mokuba smiled. The boy smiled too, "Well, it's-" he stopped feeling another standing beside him, gazing up he noticed Yukiko. "Well...gotta go bye." He jumped up running off. The brothers watched him run, blinking in surprise, "he's fast..." Seto commented lowly. Next, their eyes focused on the girl standing there. The expression on her face serious, a bit too serious for a child her age. Once again Mokuba was the one to greet, "Hi." he squeaked out. Her dulled brown eyes laid on him. He shivered for a moment and then smiled widely, "Want to play?" She shook her head declining the offer. Instead she leaned towards the sand, using her finger to spell out: **Don't trust him.** With that she left. "Wait...Why?" Mokuba went after her. She stopped placing an arm out forcing him to come to a halt before impacting into it. She looked back at him and softly shook her head; it was obvious she didn't want to use any words on him. Mokuba held a confused look not knowing what she meant. Looking away from him she continued on her way.

Mokuba turned back to Seto, "I guess she doesn't want to talk…" he said looking down. "It's her 'thing.' Well, from what I've heard." Seto stated as Mokuba walked back. "Oh." Seto inspected what she had written in the sand,"Why doesn't she want us to trust him...?" He murmured more to himself than to Mokuba. Mokuba shrugged,"Who knows."

"How do we know we can trust her?" Seto further questioned,"Does she want us to trust her?" Mokuba kept shrugging,"Who knows." Seto reached into the sand and messed up her writing. Hearing the calls to return inside the brothers looked at each other and ran inside.

* * *

"Seto. Answer the question on the board." The teacher said, inside the orphanage there was their own small school. Not wanting to do the time consuming task of sending each child off to a different school they had their own.

Seto strolled to the board and grabbed the white chalk. Solving the question in under a couple of seconds he walked back to his seat. Feeling some glares from the other kids Seto ignored them. "Nerd." He heard a student comment.

"Oh, how original...call the smartest kid in class a nerd." He muttered lowly under his breath as he took his seat.

"Correct Seto." The teacher placed a check by his work. "Now..." she trailed off looking at the list of students in her class, "Yukiko, you're up." She continued. From the depths of the back of the classroom Yukiko stepped out. Surprise overcame Seto, she's been here the entire time? He thought. His blue orbs following her to the board. She solved her problem almost as fast as he did and then left for her desk. "Good Yukiko." Another check mark placed on the board. Seto focused his attention on her, trying to gain hers but failed. She didn't seem to notice him. He sighed looking back at the board. What he didn't know, she had noticed him just chose to ignore.

From time to time he took a glimpse of her. He held an interest in her, did she hold on back for him?

She had started scribbling in her book, doodling about.

Probably not.

Classes ended and the children were given the time to do what they pleased. Seto waited at the door trying to see if he could settle his curiosity. Maybe she wouldn't talk because she was boring...? Maybe Seto convinced himself that was the reason. Left to muse around in his mind he didn't notice she had walked by him until he saw her long black hair. "Hm!" He went after her, "H-Hey! Wait." He stood in front of Yukiko, "I want to talk to you." All she did was raise a brow. "Maybe me and you can hang out in the playground?" he asked with a small smile. She shook her head, holding on to her books. He frowned, "Why not?" She shrugged and walked away. "Fine, I can take a hint." He growled angrily at her and storming away, "I didn't want to be your friend anyway." He mumbled to himself, pouting.

* * *

Since then he began avoiding Yukiko, not that it was hard to do so. He played with Mokuba and when Mokuba took a nap he busied himself with a book. Deep in his preoccupations, Seto's interest in her once again diminished. Not long after he developed new hobbies there came the bullies.

"Nerdzilla! In love with a book! How lame, you can't even make a friend who isn't your brother!"

"Or a book."

They laughed. Seto's cheeks puffed up, reddening as they grew, "Shut up and leave me alone!" His words brought upon even more laughter. "Leave you alone? And what if we don't?" The leader of the group stepped forward. He was noticeably taller than Seto, his challenging hunter green eyes locking with slightly imitated sapphire blue eyes. His name, Hojo Sato. "Well nerd…what's gonna happen if we don't leave you alone." He leaned in so Seto could hear him. Seto didn't answer, he knew exactly where this was going and it wouldn't end well for him. Still without muttering a word Seto backed away. His movement caused a smirk to form over Hojo's lips, "You're not going to do anything nerd. Do you want to know why?" He asked, without waiting for a response he reached over and grabbed Seto's shirt and answered, "Because you're weak and I'm strong. And if I wanted to I could kick your geek butt." He laughed in Seto's face pushing him back on the floor. "Talk to me or them like that again and I WILL kick your butt." With that he left smirking. Seto sighed, _great…just what I needed._ He thought lifting himself off the ground and lightly rubbing his behind.

From then on Seto was frequently bullied by Hojo. From being pushed on the floor to having his lunch tray knocked out of his hands. Small and defenseless he saw he could do nothing - that was until Hojo turned his attention on someone smaller than Seto.

"Gimmie it back! Stop!" _He_ yelled at Hojo, his eyes tearing up as he saw his favourite toy just in reach but pulled away when he reached out for it. "Come and get it baby!" Hojo taunted putting it close to him only to once again pull it away. His bottom lip quivered as tears rolled down his small round cheeks, "Seto!" He cried out for his older brother. "Ooh, like that is gonna scare me." Hojo laughed. Seto not being too far away heard Mokuba's cry and ran towards him. He came to a stop when seeing who it was bothering him. Seto breathed a bit heavily, his fists clenching and anger rising. In that moment he had the adrenaline rush he needed, lunging toward Hojo and punching him hard in the face. The two boys struggled with each other, Seto reaching for the toy airplane. They could mess with him but Mokuba was a different story. Anyone who dared incurred Seto's burning wrath.

Seto threw a punch and another and another. Getting out his anger. Hojo's friends stood by watching.

He panted sitting on top of him, looking down at the boy who had been tormenting him, "Keep away from my brother or else I'll kick your butt like that again." He said getting off of him. Hojo's friends picked him up off the floor and left. Seto walked over to Mokuba and held his toy out to him. Mokuba's teary eyes staring up at him immediately he hugged him tightly.

"Hmm" Yukiko watched them, sitting on the branch of a near by tree. She had been watching them, it was rare to have two of the same family in the orphanage she wanted to know how they acted. How a family acted. She smirked lightly. _Maybe family isn't all so bad._ She mused to herself. She soon frowned,"What am I thinking, it's horrible!" She shook her head.

* * *

A new day arrived and a peace seemed to have been instilled into Seto's aura, perhaps it was from the notion he had, since he had stood up for himself he wouldn't be bullied anymore. He had yet to find out how wrong he was. He and Mokuba played one of their usual chess games. Silently, Yukiko walked over doing nothing more than spectating the game. Seto ignored her trying to keep his focus and mating Mokuba. Mokuba on the other hand, paid attention to her presence. "Hi." He smiled. She gave a short nod then complete silence. "...Do you like chess?" He questioned. She nodded again. "...Do you play?" Once more, she nodded. "Want to play?" He asked. She shrugged. Seto won. "Come on...play against Seto." He said glancing over at Seto to catch a glimpse of his frown. She shrugged again, Mokuba moved the board to face them. Seto sighed, looking up at her. Her eyes laid on the board, he looked back down as Mokuba set the pieces up for them. Once set they looked up at each other, "Fine, I'll play you." Seto said breaking the heavy silence around them. She nodded, keeping her silence. "I'm black you're white...white always moves first." He kept talking. She gave another nod, as if saying 'I know.'

Mokuba watched how they interacted with each other, then watched the board.


	3. Alls Fair

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters. Only my OCs.

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

Sorry for the delay on this one, I've been busy with work and school then there's also the issue of my health. It hasn't really been all that great as of lately. My apologizes.

* * *

"Pawn to King Four." Seto said, his black piece facing Yukiko's white piece. The game had just begun, each had made one move and now it was Yukiko's turn. She reached out and moved, staying quiet she kept an expressionless stare trying not to give Seto any hint as to what she was planning. Seto mimicked her move,"Knight to King's Bishop Three." His eyes locked on her face waiting for a subtle move so far he found nothing. Nothing, wasn't something that could help him.

He looked back at the board, his plan for now mirror all her moves. He knew it was the only way to keep their power over the board at balance. "Bishop to Queen's Knight." she made another move, he copied. On the inside Yukiko found herself a bit irritated by his mirroring, she had hoped for more of a challenge from him. Her brown eyes glanced up from the board to Seto, for a moment their gaze locked. the looked deep into the other's eyes for any hint of what they could possibly be planning both finding nothing. Usually Yukiko would look away but found it hard to, his eyes somewhat hypnotic. The warmness they held suprised her and yet comforted her. Those eyes, those pretty blue eyes was something she caught herself growing more and more fond of with each passing second. She took her focus off his eyes and on to his face. Just looking at him she could tell he was a kind person but looking in his eyes it was obvious he had gone through more pain than a child his age should have. She sighed softly somehow it bothered her to know that. She looked back at the board. Seto slightly raised a brow and looked back at the board.

Suddenly she made a questionable move, Seto saw this and went in for a direct attack. Yukiko smirked, attacking back. It was then the chess board became their battlefield. The power changing shift back and fourth. That's when they started having some fun. The game proved to be more interesting than the other thought it would be. Piece after piece disappearing from the board. "I have to admit...you're a formidable opponent." Seto commented lowly. She nodded, the look in her eyes saying, "Like wise."

He smirked making his move. They hadn't noticed the crowd that surrounded them waiting in anticipation for one to rise as the victor. The board nearly empty now and the power in Seto's hand. He grinned at her,"How about we make this interesting?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, mentally asking _interesting?_

He nodded,"If I win you have to do any dare I ask and if you win I do any dare you ask. Deal?" She thought about it for a minute taking a quick glance at the board. Nodding she extended her hand toward him. Taking her hand they shook on it. _What could possibly go wrong?_

The crowd went silent, their glances shifting between the two opponents.

Unnoticed for the opposite side of the room stood Mrs. Taylor accompanied by a bruised up black-eyed Hojo. "Him!" He said pointing,"He did this to me !" The boy crying out softly.

"Seto! Seto!" She said walking over,"You, child need to come with me!" Her tone serious. Seto looked up at her and so did Yukiko.

* * *

"What happened?" He asked. She didn't say anything instead looked at the him than Yukiko. Her eyes narrowing slightly,"Of course." She muttered lowly unaware the girl heard. Seto got up his small heart beating faster,"Come with me Mokuba." He said, hiding his fear. "No, he stays here. You come with me by yourself." Mrs. Taylor said pulling his arm and dragging him away. Hojo followed them. Silently the other kids exchanged glances and murmured.

_"Oooh, he's in trouble."_

_"Why?"_

_"I dunno, but Mrs. Taylor is more angrier than I have ever seen her."_

Soon they all went their separate ways.

Yukiko looked at Mokuba who sat alone crying lowly. He hadn't been away from Seto's side since almost birth, he didn't know what to do. Reaching out the girl grabbed his hand trying to reassure his all would be okay. He looked at her in surprise. His eyes made her tense up realising this was the most amount of human contact she has had with anyone in a long time. Mokuba's look of surprise faded as he throw himself into her arms looking for comfort. She froze completely, looking around. "..." She blinked letting out a small breath as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. What else could she do? He was already clinging to her.

Seto walked down the long hallway following Mrs. Taylor and Hojo, upon seeing him he knew what it was about. He sighed, of course, there was no way of getting away with it. He was prepared to defend himself. Getting to

her office she opened the door,"In now." She said in a darkened tone. The boys stepped in taking a seat in the one placed promptly in front of a

rather large desk. "Seto..." she said closing her door and walking to her desk sitting down,"Can you tell me what you see here?" she asked gesturing to Hojo. Seto looked at Hojo. "Hojo." He replied dully.

Immediately Mrs. Taylor became irritated,"We can see tha but tell me more. How does Hojo look?" Seto didn't glance at him,"Like someone kicked his butt." He answered trying to keep his anger from rising, somehow he saw were this meeting was going. "That's right and in this orphanage we don't tolerate when a child of ours gets beat up. Now, answer me this. Did you do this to him?" Seto looked directly at her keep the straightest of faces,"Yes but only because he was bot"I asked for a yes or no, not an explanation." She cut him off. "But!" He retorted. "Quiet now!" She raised her voice at him making him go silent. "Hojo, why don't you tell me what happened first." She looked at the other boy. Hojo nodded,"W-Well I was just playing around in the yard when his younger brother saw the toy airplane I had and took it from me. I-I tried to get it back from him and when I took it he started crying but then he stopped and left. and I went back to playing.." He trailed off sniffing a bit as small tears formed in his eyes,"Then out of no where Seto came and pushed me to the ground, he shouted mean words at me and started punching me." Hojo paused for a second, starting up his voice cracked,"I...I tried to explain to him what happened but he wouldn't let me. He just kept saying mean things. I didn't do anything wrong." He cried out.

Seto's eyes widened, not expecting this. Mrs. Taylor looked over at him,"Well, what do you have to say for yourself Seto?" She asked. "H-He's lying!" He stammered,"He took the toy from Mokuba, I didn't call him anything mean! Yes, I hit him but that's because he made my brother cry!" She looked between, choosing whose story to believe. He dark eyes landed back on Seto,"No matter what you are not to his another student. From now until next week you are not allowed to go outside, no t.v., no desserts, no game room, no nothing, and you will be put to clean up." Obviously, his side of the story was said in vain. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked. Seto frowned,"Yes." He nodded, bottling his anger. "You can leave. Hojo, stay with me." She eyes narrowed at Hojo, secretly Hojo shot Seto a victorious smirk that mocked the small boy.

_You'll pay. _Seto thought heading out and back to the game room. Looking in he spotted Mokuba, who comfortably laid in Yukiko's embrace. The girl still tense by the fact someone was hugging her. Raising a brow he figured for the moment Mokuba was in OK hands and went straight for his room. _This day couldn't possibly get worse._ He thought.

* * *

The same night Seto's punishment was taken into action, he was set out to fix the table, serve the plates and drinks then after fix up the table wash the dishes and sweep the floor while everyone else was sent to bed. Mrs. Taylor becoming stricter on Seto. She nit picked forcing the boy to re-do what he had already done. Late in the night when the boy proved to be too tired to do anything else is when he got to bed. Little Mokuba already sleeping. He had kicked the blankets off. Seto walked over and fixed them giving Mokuba a light hug before climbing in his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Small light foot steps ran across the linoleum floor. She stopped looking around. Dressed from her head to her toes in all black she acted as if she were a ninja. To go with her all black apparel she wore a hat holding back her long hair and gloves just in case. Her brown eyes shifting back and forth between the window and Mrs. Taylor's room. Quickly, she made a run for the window opening it and jumping out. Making a near perfect landing Yukiko left to the hole in the fence but instead of making her way to the river under the highway bypass she found herself by the 'warden's car. She walked toward the tall grass looking through it. _I know it's here somewhere...where did I put it? _She thought, shifting it around,"Here you are!" She whispered almost happily to herself. "Now where was I?...Oh yeah." She turned back to the car tightly gripping on a pipe.

Swinging with full force she knocked the side view mirror clean off. Casually the girl walked around the other side taking that one off as well. She whistled softly to herself, whistling a bit of a delightful tune. Next, the tail lights felt the fury of Yukiko's pipe then the front lights. Not long after the windshield. Satisfied with her work she tossed the pipe far away and ran. "I'm bored...what to do now?" She murmured looking around,"I think I'll see a night out on the town." She walked away, taking off her hat.


	4. It's A Hard Knock Life

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters. Only my OCs.

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

* * *

The next day everyone heard about Yukiko's stunt. Mrs. Taylor lost her head when finding out the price it would cost to cover the damages on her car. "If anyone knows who did this, tell me. They must be punished." She announced to the kids during their free time. Yukiko sat on the couch reading a book. Scanning through the words, she gave little to no attention to what was said. Suddenly, she found her book lifting out of her hands, accompanied by the words,"Did you hear me?" she looked up to make eye contact with the warden. "Well? Answer me." her angered voice continued on. Yukiko mumbled lowly to her so only she may hear,"Excuse me but I'm trying not too." Her statement earning her a glare. "If I find out you're responsible for this Yukiko I'm sending you to juveniel prison." The woman retorted angrily. Yukiko stood quiet and shrugged reaching up for her book. Right before she was able to reach it the warden tossed it toward the floor,"Pick it up." She said walking away. _Then you wonder why people don't like your fat self._Yukiko thought frowning as she got up from the couch, grabbing her book.

Mildly annoyed she walked out the game room and wandered about the halls. Noticing Hojo running down holding a broken toy,"Mrs. Taylor, Mrs. Taylor someone broke my toy!" He whined near tears. Her lips curved up into a devilish smirk,"Thanks...I needed that." she murmured to herself with a light chuckle. "Later than I expected him to complain but good enough." She shrugged walking away.

On her walk down the hall she noticed little Mokuba walking by himself. _Don't notice me, don't notice me._ She thought trying to avoid him, acting like she didn't see him. Mokuba looked at her, he ran up and hugged her, gripping onto her waist. Yukiko frowned, _now there's no avoiding._ She mentally said, sighing. She blankly looked down at him. "...Hey.." he said muffled catching her eyes on him. She waited for him to give her more of a response but when none came she couldn't stop the concerned look that over took her face. Looking around she tried to see if she could spot his brother but got nothing. _That's weird. He never leaves him alone._

Yukiko pressed her lips together as if she wanted to say something to him but couldn't formulate the right words. Mokuba busied himself with burying his face in her abdomen, holding back tears. She tapped the top of his head making him look up at her, raising an eyebrow at him she mentally asked _"what's wrong?"_ "...I...I can't...can't find...Seto." he whimpered out to her, his bottom lip quivering as his eyes watered. She groaned a bit then shook her head and sighed. _I can't believe I'm falling for this_, she thought a bit annoyed. She gestured her head to the side, telling him to follow her. Grabbing on to her hand little Mokuba followed her. Her cheeks lightly reddened as a small amount of embarrassment flushed over her, unsure as to why. She walked down the hall with him in search of Seto, hunting through the usual places he would be. He whined softly, scared he wasn't going to see his older brother again. She sighed staring at him in his state of panic. Stopping, she stood in front of him and took hold of his shoulders, getting down on her knees. She looked deeply into his eyes, she searched for a way to calm him. Exhaling, she did the only thing she could think of doing, speaking in a soft voice she said,"Everything is going to be all right." With that she hugged him. His eyes widened just a bit before he found comfort in the hug.

* * *

Soon, after the hug broke they went back on the pursuit of finding Seto. Mokuba tried to ignore the silence between them but now knowing she can talk he wanted conversation.

"You can talk." He commented, glancing over at her.

She nodded softly.

"If you could why did you just stay silent?"

She shrugged. He frowned, half expecting an answer from her.

"Sooo...How long have you been here?"

She looked away, then pointed at the kitchen, ignoring his question. "Hm?" He looked over, letting go of her hand he smiled and ran to the kitchen. Immediately jumping on Seto, who inattentively swept the floor. The two brothers fell on the floor,"Seto, where were you? You had me so worried, I thought I was never going to see you again!" Mokuba tightly held his older brother. Yukiko watched silently, crossing her arms, her defensiveness being unnoticed. Her eyes dulling over, well this field trip is over, she thought almost walking away from them until she took a good look at the elder of the boys. His eyes held less of a light, he looked tired, and a bit hungry. Growing angry she walked away, leaving the orphanage.

"Seto, where were you?" Mokuba said again after hugging him to death. Seto sighed softly,"Doing chores all over this dump..." He frowned,"...I was pulled out of bed early this morning." Mokuba blinked,"W-Why?" Seto yawned,"It's my punishment...I'm tired." Finding it absurd that he had to wake up at 5am just to do the same dishes he did the night prior. 'It built up scum while you were sleeping.' The reason so stupid it bothered Seto that she used that against him. "Hey, Seto. Why don't you nap for a bit? I'll keep watch for anyone and wake you if you're being called." Mokuba offered. Seto shook his head but smiled lightly at him,"Thanks bro, but it's alright." Mokuba smiled seeing Seto's smile,"Okay." He chuckled.

* * *

She sat by the river's edge looking down at her reflection,"Why do you care?" She muttered lowly, bitterly. "Thier stupid." She mused on looking away,"Stupid...they're all stupid..." Sighing heavily, she grabbed on to her chest. That pain, that seething aching pain that bothered her so sunk in even more. Her teeth grinding against each other,"Stupid..all of them..." Those seem to be the only words she could say, it all irritated her. She didn't need to wonder why it bothered her so much, she already knew. Still, she wished it didn't. The past wasn't in the past and she needed to stay in her present. The future in her eyes didn't hold much for her, or at least that's what she had been told. _You'll never amount to anything. Anything... _Letting out a low pained growl she buried her head in her hands, closing her eyes. Gently, she hummed to herself. A soft lullaby, one she had remembered hearing but forgot who sung it to her. Maybe, she just heard it from a mother passing by through the park with her child one day. Maybe...

Slowly she calmed herself down, breathing slightly audible, cheeks reddened she laid on the verge of tears. Using all her strength she pushed the urge back, _there's no need for that...no need. _She thought. Her eyes wandered back to the water, seeing her reflection once again. It's lips moving subtly almost seeming as if it were speaking,"They're stupid." It murmured, her own voice audible in her ears yet didn't feel as she had said it herself. She grimaced,"You're stupid..." She replied to it her voice trailing off. Her lips twitching as she shook her head in disgust,"I hate you..." A shaken voice had left her mouth. She growled, angrily slapping the water and running off.

* * *

By night fall the brother saw no sign of the girl, altogether nearly forgetting her existence. Seto busy with the night's chores and Mokuba busy following Seto around. It wasn't until the dinner bell rang when the missing body went accounted for. "That girl..." Mrs. Taylor snarled out,"Where could she be?" She had search the entire building but hadn't found her. She made back to the dinning room, walking toward Seto, who was setting plates down for the other's,"Well Seto, looks like I have another job for you." He groaned softly, desperately wanting a break. He sighed looking at her,"Yes?" "Find Yukiko. Then you may take a break." She replied. Seto's eye brows drew together,"Why?" He asked, feeling it wasn't his responsibility to find a child THEY should have been watching. "Because I said so now go!" Her voice rose, she pointed to the door. Seto stood in place trying to stand a ground he knew he wouldn't win. She narrowed her eyes at him, glaring daggers at him,"You can either walk outside by yourself or I can force you out. Take your pick." He grumbled taking his leave. "Don't come back until she is with you." She ordered. Mokuba tried running after him just to be stopped by Mrs. Taylor's arm,"He goes alone. Sit. Now."

"Ugh, where am I suppose to look? How am I suppose to know where some girl runs off to!" He mused loudly to himself, clearly pissed off. Fatigue and hunger getting to him. He walked out of the gates of the orphanage, looking around,"It's getting dark. Maybe she's on her way back or something." He pondered, slowly making his way down the street. He listened to the sound of his footsteps waiting to hear another pair but when none came he found himself growing worried. Looking up at the street lights he noticed they had been turned on. They sky wrapped in twilight, he sighed again venturing further away from the orphanage.

It wasn't until he reached the highway when he heard a soft pair a footsteps, almost happily he looked to see who it was. To his misfortune not who he was looking for, he walked over the highway, staring down at the river the streamed under it. "Hey kid." He heard a deep voice coming from a couple of feet away. Glancing over he could see a homeless man coming at him,"What are you doing here kid?" Seto froze for a moment before running away. "Kid! Hey KID!" He yelled, shaking his change filled cup. "What's his issue?" The homeless muttered to himself. "He's a wuss." A smaller voice came from behind him. He turned to see a girl,"Hello." She nodded at him, still staring off in the direction Seto ran off in,"I better go fetch him." She sighed loudly,"The fat one must have sent him out. I'm not a baby." She frowned, leaving to get him. "Bye." The man shrugged, scratching his head and walking off,"Somebody care to help a poor homeless fellow, please?" He begged.

Seto ran for his life, his heart racing faster than ever as he tried to find a safe place. He looked around but so far found nothing. Panting, he kept running until he felt a burning pain in his chest, please...please... he thought, begging the man didn't follow him. He turned a corner before stopping altogether, he leaned against the wall of a building. He panted hard, holding on to his chest,"Jeez,.."Pant,"what.."Pant,"was that..."Pant,"about." He tried to catch his breath,"Why..did it have to be me?" He groaned. Suddenly, he felt a hard jerk on his arm,"Well what do we have here?" There was a dark chuckle. He looked up, his eyes widening, as he found it hard to say a thing.


	5. Scratched the Surface

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters. Only my OCs.

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

* * *

Re-cap:

Seto ran for his life, his heart racing faster than ever as he tried to find a safe place. He looked around but so far found nothing. Panting, he kept running until he felt a burning pain in his chest, please...please... he thought, begging the man didn't follow him. He turned a corner before stopping altogether, he leaned against the wall of a building. He panted hard, holding on to his chest,"Jeez,.."Pant,"what.."Pant,"was that..."Pant,"about." He tried to catch his breath,"Why..did it have to be me?" He groaned. Suddenly, he felt a hard jerk on his arm,"Well what do we have here?" There was a dark chuckle. He looked up, his eyes widening, as he found it hard to say a thing.

* * *

An older boy glared at him, by his appearance he wasn't one who helped aimless boys wandering the streets. "Fresh meat." He grinned as one of his friends held on to Seto's arm,"What are you doing here punk?" He asked leaning in toward him. "I-I was running away from a hobo." Seto said trying to keep up a calm front but failing to do so. "I don't want any trouble." He shook his head,"Alright?" The boy frowned,"What makes you think we want trouble?" He asked, his tone gradually getting lower. "N-Nothing." Seto stammered clearly he was no match for them, all he wanted was to get back to the orphanage with his brother. "No, no there something that tells you we want trouble...so go on tell me what exactly that is." The male leaned closer to Seto.

When Seto failed to give a response. The older boy went in for a strike. His fist almost making contact with Seto's face until a hand grabbed his elbow and pulled it back,"Ne? What's going on here?" She asked looking at the older male who stood a good inches taller than her. "Mind your own business, girl if you know what's good for you." He turned around to her getting in her face. She frowned waving her hand in the air in front of his face as she took a step back,"Warn someone before doing that..." she made a disgusted face,"Your breath is like chloroform..." The male frowned pushing her,"Go away." She stumbled a bit but found her balance,"Now that's not nice." She commented giving him a dulled look,"You're weak...you're not even a challenge..so you should be the one leaving." Her eyes shifted toward Seto, who was pinned against the wall by the other two boys that were there. She then looked back at the bully,"Three on one...now that's not fair." She said with a sigh,"You really are weak...I was hoping there would be a decent fight..." She pouted while poking her index fingers together, sighing heavily,"Neh, I suppose you'll do." She placed her hands to the side. The boy looks at her and laughed,"You..of all people think you can take us?" They laghed more,"You got to be kidding me."

"Appearances are deceiving.." She said in a warning tone yet found her words disregarded. A stupid move on their part. To her advantage she was a bit street wise, she knew of these boys, they weren't older than herself nor Seto, they spent their time building up a rep in these parts of the town. "How's about we make a deal?" She asked catching the head honcho's attention once again. "Deal?" He raised a brow,"What kind of deal?" He stepped away from the other's and bring himself closer to her once again. She gave a simple nod,"Yes, deal... Deal is..you let me and him go and I'll spare you the humiliation of having your butt handed to you by a girl." She mustered up a smirk to follow her somewhat cocky tone. He frowned at her,"You're getting annoying now." He said lowly nearly hissing at her. "Since you can't go away I guess I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." He shook his head and drew his fist back. His friends watched grinning a bit while Seto's eyes widened,"You would hit a girl?" He asked sounding shocked He ignored Seto's words as the he threw his fist at Yukiko's face. She barely dodged it, leaning just an inch to the side. She couldn't help the smirk that began to cross her lips,"See when fighting...I never make the first move." With that said she grabbed the arm he had so graciously extended toward her and pulled him over. She freed one hand on him and took aim for his face, landing a decent punch. Her only disadvantage in this scenario is that he was a bit to close to for comfort. With this opening he took a strike at her stomach. She let go of him, bending over a little in pain for a second before going in for another hit. The boy lunged back at her slamming the smaller body into a near by car. She groaned out in pain. "STOP!" A yell was heard from the wall, Seto squirmed to get out but with his body pinned down there was only so much he could do. "Shut it." The boy on his left muttered hitting Seto in the face hard enough to bust his lip.

Over by the car, Yukiko dealt with her issue. "Had enough?" He asked smirking down at her. She looked up at him, her large brown eyes filled with soft coy tears, almost giving him the answer he wanted. It wasn't until that pleased essence brought itself to his lips when her eyes narrowed and her lips turned up in utter joy at the same moment she quickly lifted up her leg, slamming her knee right between his legs. His face went white as his body froze, pain rapidly spreading over him. He let out a high-pitched noise, moving back and holding on to his sensitive area. She chuckled softly pushing him back on the floor. "Had enough?" She asked him, kicking him hard to make sure he would stay down. Walking over she whistled at the other boys,"Get offa him." She ordered trying to sound as threatening as someone of her stature could. They let go not because of her command but only to see how their friend was. She shrugged going over and grabbing Seto's arm pulling him down the street and around the corner away from the scene.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked hurrying down the streets of late night Domino. Seto didn't know what to say or do the only words that seem to come out were,"She..sent me." "She's stupid..." Yukiko murmured. Having taken him a safe enough distance she let go of his arm. "...Not as stupid as you.." Seto mumbled glaring at her,"Why would you be out here alone?!" He asked his voice now getting deeper with anger. "Look who suddenly grew a pair." She muttered glaring back at him,"I get it you're mad she sent you to get me. Next time just go to the back and sneak in. I'll show up eventually." She huffed walking away from him.

He stared at her back before grabbing her arm to have it instantly snatched back,"Stop walking away. You're stupid because you put yourself in danger like this!" He wasn't angry about being sent out but the fact that someone could be as completely idiotic as she was being. Allowing herself to be in dangers like that.

"I can fight for myself. Leave me alone. I wasn't the one in danger. You were!" she retorted, surprisingly she didn't seem to be angry either. Though...he did called her stupid that called for a punishment! ... Right? Yes...no..maybe? She had grown unsure. His eyes, those two calming pools of blue showed something she hadn't been using to seeing, sincere worry. The anger being given to her felt different from what she had been use to, it felt good in a way. She picked up quickly on it though still negative it was..sweet.. Even if, it threw her off-key. It along with the clear view of his lip hit a soft spot on the girl making guilt set in.

"I didn't need you rescuing me! I was just fine." Seto's voice rose despite the lack of proper true emotion needed in order for it to rise in the angered tone it presented.

"Yes, you were just fine about to have them beat the living junk out of you. How great." She sarcastically shot back. Her words flowed out of her despite the attempts her brain gave signaling to nerves to clamp it shut. What am I saying...? She thought. The feelings sinking in more bothering the child. Stop... She mentally pleaded with her body.

He said nothing more, knowing she was right though the innate desire he usually had to win an argument was still there it didn't nothing. Giving no words to offer pointing out her idiocy in the situation at hand. Perhaps he understood why she would go off wandering aimlessly into the streets? Perhaps it was something deep down he wanted to do? The realization that /that place/ would only get worse the longer he stood there. It sickened him,"Let's just go back there." He finally said after the period of silence, a bitterness growing toward the end of his sentence. She expected more from him but when receiving nothing more was let down,"Fine." she replied mumbling in a low tone. He hands finding their way into her pockets as she walked beside him down the street.

Together they walked back home. Hearing the soft thud of their feet hitting the pavement. The guilt filled eyes shifted toward him, softening as they inspected his expression. I know that look... She thought to herself. Please, don't look that way...please. Her thoughts pleading to him all unable to hear.

"We're here." Seto's voice snapped her back to their reality. He had opened the door walking inside before her. He headed in the opposite direction of the dining room. "I'm not hungry anymore... I'm going to bed...Do me a favor since you owe me it anyway..Tell Mokuba I went to bed.." he murmured to her before leaving her behind in the long hall. "Mm." She nodded softly though already gone she stood in her place and just stared down the hall. "I'm..sorry..." She whispered to no one before heading in the other direction.


	6. Beneath The Mask

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the YGO characters. Only my OCs.

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

* * *

He laid in bed. Though he had told her he wasn't hungry truth be told his appetite soon came back. He ignored the need to eat and continued lying in bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling of the room. Mokuba had long since found his way to sleep. A couple of hours had passed since the events outside, the sudden unhappy realization and the coldness of that girl. Still, he thought about it although wishing he wouldn't. He wondered about it all. Was this what his life had in store for him? Probably. He sighed turning on his side. His eyes leaving the ceiling that had began to disgust him and turning upon the frame of the younger boy he called family, who laid in the bed directly across from his own. A little more than three months ago his life, their life, was different. Why did it have to change? They were happy then, right? Yes, they were significantly even though she had passed on. They were happy. The building blocks he had loved to play with, the ones /she/ bought him, he remember he had left laying on the carpet floor. He wondered if they were still there or had a new family moved in and used them for their child. If so, he wanted them back. They were his not their's. They were special and they wouldn't ever know it. Regret set in, why had he left them there? Why hadn't he taken them with him? He then remembered why he was told he wouldn't need them, he was too old to play with baby blocks. He had bought into that, foolish child. He closed his eyes his heart aching causing a look of pure discomfort to cross his face. His eyebrows twitched and he tried to ignore those feelings burying his head into the bed forced back a pained cry that tried to escape from his mouth.

Mokuba stirred in his bed, turning in his sleep, a soft groan escaped his lips causing Seto's eyes to open and stare at him. Seto swallowed feeling a small lump starting to form. His eyes stood on the younger child that was until a small noise from the window caught his attention. He sat up in bed and looked around. Nothing but silence now.

Chink.

"Hmm?" he looked at the window, waiting for it to happen again.

Chink.

He sighed getting up to see what it was. He glanced out the window as he opened it unable to see much in the darkness of the night, so unable in fact, he didn't notice the pebble coming at him until it hit his head. "Ow." he groaned rubbed the spot.

From out of the darkness came a small giggle followed by the soft spoken words,"Gomen nasai." He frowned looking around in the darkness,"Whose there?" he asked in a hushed tone to keep from waking Mokuba. "Shh, move away from the window." He was ordered. He growled softly but did so. Not long after a small hand popped up and held on to the window sill, hoisting themself up they made it obvious who the were as they climbed through.

His eyes widened for a moment before narrowing at her,"What are you doing here?" he glared at her. Yukiko looked at him then back at the window seeing a rope seem to come through, tied to her small body. "Shhh." She raised a finger to her lips before getting up and pulling on the rope.

Slowly a tempting aroma drew closer as whatever she lifted up what was tied to the other end of the line. Curiously, he watched her wondering what it was. "Here." She said lowly pulling up a small basket, she reached inside and brought out a bento box handing it to him. "What's this?" He asked giving her an odd expression, what could she possibly be up to? He wondered. She shifted her gaze from him to the floor, glad it was dark enough for him not to notice the small shy blush that fell over her cheeks. She then turned her eyes back on him for quick second before walking toward the window.

"Hey, what's this about?" Seto asked again getting in her way to stop her. She frowned shifting her shoulders, a sign that signaled she had gotten uncomfortable. She didn't answer him, not because she didn't want to but because she had no idea how to voice her action. Instead, she moved around him, murmuring something he could barely make out.

His eyes widened at the next action she had taken, the girl making her way to the window and immediately jumping out. If he had known her better he would know this wasn't unusual actually expected of her, but without that knowledge he feared the worst. Running toward the window looking down expecting to see her body sprawled across the pavement covered in blood from the two story drop but to his surprise nothing was there. He blinked in shock,"...what..the..?" Though finding himself shocked he found himself lingering in a growing amazement.

He then turned to the bento box, sniffing the air around it. It felt warm in his hands causing a comforting feeling to was over him. He hadn't realised he felt cold until that moment. Walking over he sat on his bed, opening it. Surprised to find a well made dinner in it, he eyed the food it certainly looked better than what they had served in the orphanage, he wondered where she could have gotten it. On the side, in a small compartment lied a pair of chopstick. Mentally thanking her he grabbed them and began eating.

* * *

Morning came quickly for Seto, again he was woken up earlier than the rest to do the same chores he had done the night before. Seto sighed washing a dish, he was already bored with it but at the least he wasn't as hungry as he would have been thanks to the meal he had during the night. He absent-mindedly washed the glass plate unaware of the figure standing behind him.

"Can't you wash any faster than that!" She suddenly said her voice a bit higher than what it should have been but still showed anger. The suddenness of her voice made the tiny boy jump in place accidentally letting go of the dish that was in his hands. Immediately he went to reach to stop it from falling into the sink but it slipped through his soap/sud covered hands resulting in it breaking as soon as it made impact with the metal sink. His eyes stood focused on the fragments of glass scattered in the sink whilst her eyes burned holes through his small back. Seto could feel his heart race knowing he was in for it. "Clean it up." She hissed out,"And finish the rest _WITHOUT_ breaking them."

Seto nodded,"Yes ma'am." he said lowly beginning to pick up the pieces of the plate. He was unaware of the extra week that had been added to his punishment due time he would soon learn. Mrs. Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and spat a couple words before leaving,"Fifteen minutes to finish these dishes and have the floor mopped and swept."

"What?!" Seto instantly turned to face her but found he was alone. Fifteen minutes was not nearly the proper time to have all that done. She was absurd but, of course, he should have realised that by now. He turned back to the sink, what was he to do? He had so much to do in such a little span of time. He didn't want to find out what she would do to him if it wasn't finished. He quickly collected the pieces of the plate, trying to pick them up at a fast pace without accidentally cutting himself on a sharp edge, of course, some things just can't be avoided.

"Ow!" He said sharply pulling back his hand and softly sucking on the tip of his finger. He couldn't help the pain expression that covered his face, it soon faded into a disgusted look at the taste of the soap he had been cleaning with. "Ugh!" he spat into the sink, trying to rid himself of such a disgusting taste. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself leaning against the sink's edge. Ten more minutes left until she would return. He wondered what type of punishment she would give him surely nothing good.

"You really don't want to do that." Yukiko's voice came from behind him, it didn't startle him as much considering the calmness that flowed with her voice. He turned again and eyed her,"What?" He asked. "I said you don't want to do that." She repeated moving closer to him. "Why not?" Seto question as if he couldn't guess. "You're not stupid. I've seen you in class. Thus, get to work and finish the dishes. I'll do the floor." She said giving him a hand.

Seen me in class? He thought, so she has noticed me..? His body turned back to the sink as she pushed a small waste basket beside him,"Toss it there and let the little pieces you can't grab fall into the garbage disposal." She mumbled beginning to sweep. He nodded simply following orders, hoping that they would be done in time.

As they cleaned Seto couldn't help the fact that his eyes kept wandering toward her, mentally asking the same question over and over only not to receive any answer. He turned back toward the dishes and started working quicker. There wasn't much on the floor so she had gotten it done pretty quickly and efficiently and soon began to lightly mop over it. The dishes on the other hand seemed impossible to clean them all in the time alone but still he gave it a try.

"I'll wash, you dry." She said lightly bumping him with her hip to move him over a bit, her action more playful than forceful. He was surprised though she was shorter than him she still managed to get him to move. "um..okay." He said waiting for her to hand him a dish to dry. As she started he noticed she seemed to breeze through it handing him dish after dish, like it was something she had done for a long while.

They worked in silence for a while before Seto let out a sighed. "Yes?" She asked keeping her eyes on the dish in her hands as she scrubbed it clean. "Why are you helping me?" He looked at her taking the dish once it was done under the water. She shrugged,"Want me to stop?" She asked not attempting to give him a glance though clearly aware he had his eyes locked on her. He shook his head immediately after she asked,"No, no. Just..you reject me one minute and your kinda nice to me the next." She started on another,"Okay." she said not wanting to give much of a response, unable to explain herself. Why am I being so nice? She mentally asked herself handing him another plate moving on to the next.

"You're odd." Seto bluntly stated, he purposely left out another remark he wanted to say, not letting her know he liked her abnormality. "I know." She said with a nod before falling silent again. Not the response he expected but nonetheless still one. Seto turned back to the dishes drying them quicker seeing now there wasn't many left. It was when they heard footsteps coming closer that they picked up their speed. Finally getting to the last dish in the nic of time.

"Gotta go." Yukiko said. Seto turned to look at her to see she was already gone. "Are we do-" Mrs. Taylor started but never really finished her sentence. She looked around seeing the jobs done. Seto held his breath waiting to see what excuse he would be given about something she didn't like he found himself stunned by the fact that she had nothing more to tell him other then,"Get to fixing the table." She huffed out and walked off. He nodded watching her leave.

"Is she gone?" Her voice came in a whisper as the sink's cabinet door opened. Seto looked down and backed away,"So that's where you went." He said leaning down to get a better look on how she fit. "Of course, it's where I went I'm not Houdini or Dracula..I can just disappear to nowhere when ever I feel like." She said frowning at him,"Thought you were smarter than that." She teased,"Now help me out." Seto frowned,"I am smarter than that." He objected holding on to the cabinet door. "Didn't show it." She teased more. Seto looked at her scowling he then closed the door,"You got yourself in help yourself out." He pouted crossing his small arms over his chest. Inside the cabinet, Yukiko frowned then an idea popped into her head. She though of his exact placement and smirked, opening the door quickly enough to catch him off guard in order to hit him with it.

The door caught Seto's right leg,"Ow!" he exclaimed grabbing on to it and falling against the floor sitting down,"Jerk." He hissed at her. "Should've helped." She grumbled back moving her leg trying to get out of the uncomfortable place she was in. She popped out the cabinet clawing over the floor to get the rest of her body out,"Heh." she grinned. Seto glared at her continuing soothe the pain in his leg and contemplating on whether or not it would be a wise decision to hit her for what she had done. Yukiko kept her eyes on the cabinet, tilting her head as she stared,"Hm...that cabinet...has given birth...to me..." Her words striking Seto as odd as his glared faded into some confused look, her tone of voice sounded as if she had just had some great epiphany and was too amazed by it to even give the proper reaction toward it. Yukiko thought for a moment more then smirked,"Hiya mommy." She said as she lifted herself up from the floor. She then turned her head to Seto who gave her an odder expression before laughing. "You're odd. Really odd." he said between his laughter,"I gotta go and do the table." She gave him a wave before heading toward a different direction.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hello, how are you readers? I'm happy to know that people still read this. I've been doubting myself with it lately and have found myself at a block. So, for this chapter I decided to give it a little of a somewhat happy end. I am currently working on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon.

_-crosses her fingers-_

It would be a lot easier if I had a laptop/computer of my own.

Thank you so very much for reading my story. You readers have no idea ho happy it makes me to know it's being read.


End file.
